Lucky Four Leaf
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Challenge for Maiyuko..Tenten and Lee are shopping, but meet up with Sakura and Naruto. Why is Sakura flirting with Lee? Why is Tenten getting pissed at her for it? What does this mean?...TenXLee


**Hey! This is for Maiyuko-chan's challenge for a TentenXLee oneshot, etc…well I decided to do a oneshot for it…anyways…please enjoy…**

**I don't own Naruto…enough said…**

**I'm using the following items she wanted…peaches, oranges, and the color green…I couldn't think anything up for the clothes…anywho enjoy..**

**Lucky Four Leaf**

Tenten sighed as she walked down the street. It was autumn. The leaves on the trees were changing colors and the hott days were getting more windy. Tenten didn't mind, she loved autumn for the beautiful colors there are. She smiled as a gentle breeze came by her. Today she decided she would shop for some various fruits out on the streets. There were plenty of people out already. Tenten spotted Sakura walking around herself with Naruto right beside her most lightly to annoy her or something.

Tenten herself, had an annoying companion with her. Rock, Lee. He was wearing something different today, which in Tenten's case was a nice change. He was wearing simple pair of capris with the ninja scandals, and a green short sleeve shirt. He looked nice today. Tenten was wearing some blue jean shorts with the ninja scandals and a light yellow tank top. She smiled to a woman while looking at her stand. Lee came up beside her looking over her shoulder.

"Umm…Lee could you not look right over my shoulder." Tenten said turning to look at him. He looked at her with a smile. His head closer to hers than she would have liked.

"Sure Tenten, I was just seeing what they had." Lee explained before moving away from her and looking to another stand. Tenten looked back at the fruit. There was grapes, strawberries, blueberries, and tons of others. One fruit that caught her eyes was the oranges. She absolutely loved oranges. So without a further thought she grabbed a couple placing them into her bag and paying the woman.

She turned to look for Lee. He wandered off again like always, looking for something. Tenten turned around and almost ran into her youthful friend. He was smiling holding up peaches.

"Can you get these for me; I'll pay you back later." Lee said with a pleading smile. Tenten sighed.

"Fine Lee, but remember you owe me." He nodded before placing them into her bag. Tenten paid the woman for them and they walked off. Lee held his hands behind his back as Tenten held onto her bag. They were about to check out some more stands before someone jumped Lee. Lee went flying into the ground sadly not knowing what ran into him. That's when they heard yelling.

"Naruto! Why did you do that? You idiot!" Tenten looked down to see a very much smiling Naruto sitting on Lee's back. Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you two in a while." Sakura came up literally throwing Naruto off Lee. Naruto went flying into the ground himself, groaning as he got back up. Tenten was just about to help Lee up when Sakura beat her to him. She lifted Lee up to his feet with ease. Tenten tried her best not to think much about it, but for some reason it pissed her off that Sakura got to him before her.

"Sorry Lee, Tenten. So what are you guys doing here?" Sakura said to them, but she was mostly looking at Lee. Tenten raised an eyebrow and watched the pink haired girl eye Lee. Something in Tenten went off and she felt like punching Sakura through a wall.

"Were just doing a little shopping that's all Sakura." Tenten said trying her best to make her fake stressed out smile real. Sakura looked at her and nodded before turning her attention back to Lee. Naruto looked confused before shrugging it off.

"What are you doing her Sakura?" Lee asked smiling brightly at her. Tenten felt a strange pang go through her when she saw the smiled directed to Sakura.

"Well I _was_ shopping too, but Naruto decided to come along. So I really haven't gotten much done." Sakura said slightly glaring at Naruto who frowned.

"Well sorry Sakura, but me and Lee got to get going." Tenten said trying to usher her and Naruto away so she and Lee could leave. Lee looked at her confused, as Sakura frowned deeply.

"Well I thought we could finish shopping together. It would be fun." Sakura said making her frown to a smile. Tenten could see the fake of the smile. She wanted to get away from her, but mostly get Lee away from her.

"That sounds fun Sakura! Come on Tenten, please!" Lee begged walking in front of Tenten to beg. Tenten turned the other way when she realized just how close he was. She could slightly feel his breath on her cheek. She then sighed in defeat.

"Sure, I guess we could stay a little while." Lee smiled big hugging Tenten. Her breath hitched from the sudden movement. His arms circled around her body squeezing it against his strong lean chest. But sadly as fast as the hug came it left. He released her and stepped back with a grin gracing his lips. Tenten tried her best not to blush, suppressing it as best as she could.

"So lets go!" Naruto yelled running off ahead of the three. They all sweat dropped before Sakura grabbed Lee's hand pulling him with her. Tenten felt a sudden anger towards Sakura, but it soon left when Lee grabbed her hand; gripping it softly as he pulled her with him. She felt a strange sensation go through her arm, but ignored it as Lee pulled her to move faster.

They all walked around for a while, talking mostly. Yet it was more of Sakura basically ignoring Tenten and mostly talking to Lee. Naruto would jump in once in a while, but he mostly looked around trying to find something that was worth anything to him. Lee seemed obvious around him as he talked to Sakura. He didn't even take notice of the bad vide coming from Tenten. She was steamed inside. It took all her will power to not push Sakura way from Lee.

It irritated her how Sakura kept giving Lee so much attention now. Didn't she hate him at first? Whatever changed, it really ticked Tenten off. Soon they were all talking at a small café; drinking some tea at the picnic tables outside. Tenten sipped her tea while watching with an eagle eye on Sakura. She was seemingly flirting with Lee now. The anger and rage boiled inside Tenten as she watched it take place. Apparently Naruto saw it too, cause he seemed pretty angry about it. Naruto and Tenten looked at each other for a second.

Lee sat to Tenten's left as Naruto was to her right and then Sakura sat across from her. Naruto looked back at Tenten before _accidentally_ knocking his tea on her lap. Tenten not knowing that was his plan jumped up with a scream. Her anger wasn't the only thing boiling hot. Her lap and the front of her tank top was wet with boiling hot tea. Lee jumped up with her and stared at her lap.

"Oh jeez! Sorry Tenten, I didn't see where my hand was going!" Naruto said playing the part. Though Tenten was seriously pissed at Naruto for doing that, she was pretty happy when Lee grabbed her hand leading her to the bathroom.

"Lee what are you doing?" Tenten asked as he tugged her to the bathroom, she tried to act like she had no clue where he was going.

"We have to clean off the tea. Come on." Lee said pulling her into the single bathroom. It was for both guys and girls. Lee turned around locking the door so no one would come in. Tenten sighed as her favorite outfit was ruined, but at least it got Lee away from Sakura. Lee wetted a piece of paper towel and started wiping the front of her tank top. Tenten blushed while he did so.

"Ya know Lee, I could do it." He looked up with a smile and shook his head.

"No, let me. It will be faster it." Lee pointed out as he threw away that paper towel to get more. Tenten nodded with a red blush staining her cheeks. He came back and looked at her for a second. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He sighed with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Could you…sit on the counter?" Tenten looked down at her lap and blushed redder. She jumped up on the counter and clamped her legs together as Lee wiped up her lap. His hand moving slow over her thighs and then up to her shorts. He got most of it cleaned off, though her shorts were still damp.

"Well there you go! That should do it for now, till you get home to change." Lee smiled with his eyes closed. Tenten smiled back before getting off the counter.

"Thanks Lee." He nodded and they both walked out of the bathroom. They walked back to the table where the mess Naruto created was gone and Sakura seemed displeased about Lee taking Tenten to the bathroom. Tenten smiled even brighter at her before grabbing her bag full of fruit.

"Well guys this was fun, but me and Lee have to go." Sakura frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" Tenten gulped trying to think up why they had to leave. Then it hit her.

"Gai wanted to meet us at the usual training place after we were done here." Tenten said she smiled happy with her excuse. Lee looked at her confused.

"But Tenten-Sorry Sakura, Naruto! We gotta go, bye!" Tenten said cutting Lee of and pulling him away from the others. Lee just waved good-bye to the seemingly pissed Sakura and happy-go-lucky Naruto. After they both left the other two quickly they both started walking slower to the park. Lee watched Tenten for a minute before speaking.

"Umm…Tenten why did you lie to them?" Tenten looked up to Lee. He held a slight frown with a raised eyebrow. She sighed before looking down to the ground. She didn't answer right away. "Well?" Lee persisted. Tenten looked up and saw the perfect spot to sit she turned to Lee with a small smile and ran off to the tree. She sat down underneath the shade and set down her bag beside her. Lee slowly walked up to her before sitting down beside her.

"Do you still like Sakura?" Tenten asked looking up at the afternoon sky. She turned to Lee who was sitting there quietly.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend." Tenten shook her head. He looked at her.

"No I mean, do you still like her more than just a friend?" Tenten held her breath as he thought. She felt a burning sensation erupt from her heart and go through her body.

"Well…I know I do like her as a friend…I guess I still kind of do, but I know she'll never like me like that…so no not really anymore." Tenten sighed exhaling the breath she held in. Thank God Lee was so naïve sometimes otherwise he would have realized that Sakura was flirting with him.

"Why do you ask?" Lee said looking at her. Tenten stared into his eyes before turning down to her fruit. She smiled thinking she could make him forget.

"Want some fruit?" She asked rising her bag to his face. Lee smiled and took it pulling out a peach he wanted. Tenten smiled pulling out an orange from the bag and setting it down.

"You still didn't answer my question." Lee pointed out biting into his peach. Tenten looked down trying her hardest not to watch the juice run down his chin.

"I…er…just wanted to know." Tenten quickly said before biting into her orange most of the skin peeled off. Lee slumped his shoulders before looking up into the sky. He then looked down to the ground.

"Hey Tenten look! A four leaf clover!" Lee quickly picked it up twirling it in his fingers. Tenten smiled.

"Well looks like you'll have some major luck. Maybe you'll get yourself a girlfriend." Tenten said before closing her eyes wanting to bang her head against the tree. What a stupid thing to say. Lee smiled gently at her.

"That really makes me wonder why you don't have a boyfriend, didn't you have a crush on Neji?" Lee asked watching her with joy in his eyes. He never really got to tease Tenten much. Tenten looked down with a slight blush.

"I just realized he wasn't my type. Just let it drop Lee!" Tenten glared down at the ground. Lee became quiet looking down at the four leaf clover in his hands. Tenten relaxed against the tree before Lee turned back to her. She raised her eyebrows up wondering what was going through his head.

"You got some juice on your cheek." Lee said smiling. Tenten rolled her eyes before trying to wipe it off. She kept missing the spot making Lee laugh. She growled.

"Fine if I can't get it off you do it!" She yelled in sudden anger that instantly went away. Lee grinned at her with something in his eyes.

"Okay!" He said happily leaning over to her. Tenten watched him with narrowed eyes before his face came even closer to hers. She tried to back away, but the tree kept her head in place. Lee came up to her cheek and licked up the juice with his tongue. Tenten turned red and looked away from him. Lee smiled more, but made no move to leave. She turned to him.

"Well Lee?" She looked down trying to avoid his eyes. He smiled big before his bandaged hand caught her chin pulling her to look at him. Tenten allowed her head to be turned to look at him. Lee smiled softly with a spark in his eyes. His lips then gently meant hers in a soft kiss. Tenten was stunned at first before leaning up against him trying to deepen the kiss further. Lee then suddenly pulled away.

Tenten blushed deeply looking to the ground as she tried to make herself believe that it did happen. That she did kiss Lee and he kissed her back. Lee then grabbed her hand placing the four leaf clover in her hand. Tenten looked up to see his smiling face.

"Maybe _your_ luck will change." He said before getting up and leaving the park. Tenten smiled looking down at the four leaf clover in her hand.

"Yeah Lee, maybe it might." She whispered out to the afternoon day….

**Got it down in recorded time! Woot! I really thought this was great…not as long as my other oneshot, but what the hell…hope you liked it Maiyuko-chan...please review! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


End file.
